Confessions
by Higuchimon
Summary: Ken and Daisuke have a strange, not entirely lovers but other than friends relationship with one another. Now it's the night before Daisuke's ramen business officially opens and that means a lot of things. Among them, that Daisuke might've had a little too much to drink and might say something to Ken that Ken isn't certain he wants to hear.
1. Internal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Confessions: Chapter 1: Internal  
 **Pair:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 750||story: 750  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for Diversity Writing, section C, #005, two-shot with both chapter being 750 words; Written for the One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #15, blush  
 **Notes:** This takes place after the defeat of BelialVamdemon but ignores the episode 50 epilogue  
 **Summary:** Ken and Daisuke have a strange, not entirely lovers but other than friends relationship with one another. Now it's the night before Daisuke's ramen business officially opens and that means a lot of things. Among them, that Daisuke might've had a little too much to drink and might say something to Ken that Ken isn't certain he wants to hear.

* * *

 _He's blushing again._ Ken peeked at Daisuke, trying not to make it very obvious he was doing so. Daisuke did seem more interested in flailing about furiously as more and more people complimented his cooking than noticing his best friend watching him. Ken liked moments like that. It gave him a chance to truly admire Daisuke for everything that he was.

Ken suspected his own face needed a little cooling and considered moving out onto the balcony to take care of that. He didn't think Daisuke would notice. He was too busy having too much fun at the 'I've just opened my first noodle stand so we're going to have a party and I'm providing the noodles' party.

Ken thought that he still needed to work on those names. Not that Ken would tell him that. Daisuke looked far too happy at having finally managed to put everything together enough to open the stand in the first place.

The official opening wasn't until the next day, so the visitors couldn't stay very late. That suited Ken just fine; he had classes himself and the sooner he got some sleep, the better. Besides, he really did want some quiet time just to be with Daisuke. They weren't dating, but that didn't mean a few things weren't different since they'd become roommates.

A few things such as holding one another close on the couch, the occasional soft touch, and seldom did a week go by when they didn't exchange at least one or two kisses.

They weren't the standard roommates by any means, but Ken had long since decided he'd never been ordinary in his life and he saw no reason to start now. So long as the non-standard choices he made were made because he wanted to make them and not because someone else deceived him into it, he remained satisfied.

As much as he could be when he and Daisuke hovered in this strange area between dating and not-dating, when he could be certain of Daisuke's arms around him and head leaning against his back or his chest, but also hear Daisuke mention he'd been asked out on a date by one of his classmates, he tried so very hard not to pretend a knife didn't slowly twist in his heart at the sound of those words.

He wanted to believe Daisuke was happy like this, that all those little gestures of affection were nothing more than Daisuke being Daisuke. Even if he never gave them to anyone else and never seemed really happy when he returned from the rare dates he accepted.

If Daisuke wasn't happy like this and Daisuke did mean more than a slightly more than casual friendship, if he _wanted_ more than that…

As much as Ken wanted it himself, he just didn't know.

Being in love with Daisuke was quite nearly as frustrating as fighting him had been, and these days Ken couldn't do anything at all about it. He didn't want to blow off steam the way he had when he was the Kaiser, but he needed _something_ to do in order to relax his stress, and he had no idea of what it might be.

In due course, the apartment held just the two of them again, and Daisuke locked the door with a long sigh.

"Man, I am worn out," he said, shaking his head and sliding down onto the couch, eyes closed and head tilted up to the ceiling. Ken cast a quick glance, enough to see that Daisuke's cheeks still held a tinge of red. Not even Daisuke blushed _that_ long.

Carefully he moved over toward his best friend, not-entirely-lover, and roommate. "Daisuke? Are you drunk?"

The other let out a laugh, not looking at him. "I think I might be. Some of that stuff was _good_. Do you know where it all came from? Sure I didn't buy most of it."

Ken tensed, knowing what alcohol could do to a person's inhibitions, and how few of those Daisuke actually had. "You should probably clean up and get some sleep. You're going to start early tomorrow, aren't you?"

Daisuke made a noncommital noise, rolling his head over and opening his eyes to look at Ken, a sloppy smile on his lips. "Yup. But you know what?"

Oh, dear. Ken wanted to move but as fast as the former 'Rocket' was, Daisuke turned out to be faster, moving over to him.

"I think there's something that I want to do first."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. External

abDisclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Confessions: Chapter 2: External  
 **Pair:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 750||story: 1,500  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for Diversity Writing, section C, #005, two-shot with both chapter being 750 words; Written for the One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #15, blush  
 **Notes:** This takes place after the defeat of BelialVamdemon but ignores the episode 50 epilogue  
 **Summary:** Ken and Daisuke have a strange, not entirely lovers but other than friends relationship with one another. Now it's the night before Daisuke's ramen business officially opens and that means a lot of things. Among them, that Daisuke might've had a little too much to drink and might say something to Ken that he can't take back.

* * *

He tried. In all fairness, Ken would give him that much. But while Daisuke's few inhibitions vanished under alcohol, so did his basic motor control more often than not. He moved forward, one hand going toward Ken, and somehow overbalanced himself, slipping off the couch and nearly planting himself on the floor.

What stopped him was Ken himself, darting forward to catch Daisuke.

"What you're going to do is go to bed," Ken told him, beginning to heave the other to his feet. Sleep and a shower, either now or when Daisuke woke up, would do a lot more toward putting the other back together than anything else would.

Daisuke grumbled, trying to get on his feet properly and not having a large amount of luck in doing so. "Are you coming to bed too?"

He _had_ to be drunk, as if Ken had needed any more evidence on that fact. More so than Ken originally thought, too. Sure, they did kiss and touch now and then, but that was it, and Daisuke never seemed to ask for or want more. But the way he asked that …

 _Maybe I had a little too much too._ Ken knew full well he'd had only a small glass or two. He didn't like not being in control of himself.

"I'm going to bed," he said when Daisuke seemed to get annoyed over his lack of an answer. "Because it's late and I want to sleep."

Daisuke pouted. A perfect, one hundred percent pout that did not look right on his face but he did it anyway. Ken tried his very best to ignore it, no matter how much he wanted to smile at the sight.

"And I bet you're not even gonna share my bed with me. It's cold and lonely in there!" He pouted again. It was even better than the first one. Ken focused on getting Daisuke pulled along the short hallway to the small bedroom.

"You are drunk, Daisuke." He would not listen to a single word the other said on the matter now. If he'd been sober, then...well...he probably still wouldn't have listened, but it might've made more sense. Maybe. Daisuke was hard to categorize at times and while he wore his heart on his sleeve, Ken still wanted to be cautious.

 _I am not going to let_ _ **him**_ _make a mistake like this._ Ken loved Daisuke. He'd known for since before they'd become roommates. He said it with every brief kiss or touch they shared that Ken wanted to be the start of something more and it never was.

Daisuke had never said anything to the effect of loving _him_. Friends, yes. On occasion they hovered on the verge of 'friends with benefits'. Ken wondered if taking that step would help with the 'love' aspect or if it would just be something to make this tangle of emotions even more confusing.

For now he managed to get Daisuke put into bed and reached to close the door. Before he could, Daisuke spoke up again.

"Ken. I do love you. I really do." He yawned, trying to sit up, only to flop back down. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm suddenly really tired."

Ken smiled. It was a small smile and it had very little in it besides a weariness he wanted to keep out of Daisuke's sight. "Sure, Daisuke."

Daisuke never remembered anything he did when he was so much as tipsy, let alone drunk. The closest he'd ever come was a sort of hazy recall of images and disconnected words.

Satisfied by Ken's agreement, Daisuke closed his eyes and snored soundly in no time at all. Ken headed to his room. Cleaning up could wait until the morning, or whenever one of them had time.

He cast a glance back toward Daisuke's door, then firmly looked away. Whatever Daisuke said or wanted to say, Ken wasn't going to believe a word of it until he said it when he was sober. No matter how much he wanted to believe it _now_ , he just couldn't bring himself to.

 _Well, it's all right. Besides, he's just getting his cart started. He'll want to focus on that more than anything else._ And that was the way that it should be.

Ken curled up under his blankets and stared out the window at the glimmering stars above. Regardless of how true they might be, he couldn't get what Daisuke said out of his mind. _I love you, too, Daisuke._

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
